Adventures in Free Time
by fei
Summary: Teasing at its finest. 1x2 yaoi.


**Adventures in Free Time**

    

"There are times when a person has something to say but that person doesn't really have the words to say what they really want to say. So that something usually goes on unsaid but always in the back of the mind, still searching for the words needed to say whatever needs to be said. Of course, if the something sits in the back of the mind untouched and not fed then the something begins to eat at the person and eat at them until finally the person realizes that all along the something had the words. The something was only being fickle. By this time though, the person that the person wanted to tell this something would be gone and the person who had the something to say will go through life remembering that they had something to say but never got around to telling the person that they wanted to tell the something to. Then the person who had the something to say will have an unfulfilling life, living with the realization that the something could have somehow changed their life in some way. What if another person comes along and the person with the something to say has something to say to the next person and knows how to say it to this new person? What then? Does the person with two somethings to say tell this new person their something and find their life fulfilling again?"

    

"Hn." Heero's fingers flew over the keyboard as he ignored what Duo was saying. At least, he was trying to ignore what Duo was saying. He had a feeling that Duo was trying to tell him something with his drawn out ramble.

    

Duo hopped up on an empty spot on Heero's desk and stared at Heero through messy bangs. "Well, Heero? What do you think?"

    

"I think you should leave me alone and let me finish this report."

    

"Come on, Heero. Answer my question." Duo leaned in closer to Heero. "Want me to repeat what I said?"

    

"No. I heard you the first time. I really don't care to hear it again."

    

Duo sighed, just a little hurt by Heero's bluntness. "Okay." He made a move to jump off of Heero's desk.

    

Secretly, Heero felt a little bad for bursting Duo's bubble like that. He cared for Duo...he just didn't know how. His hand reached out and grabbed Duo by the elbow. He knew that his action surprised Duo. "Well...I..." Heero trailed off, not knowing exactly how to reply.

    

Duo sat back on the desk, waiting expectantly for an answer.

    

Heero thought for a moment, reaching for anything that might be considered an answer. He realized that his hand still held on to Duo's elbow and he let go, resting the incriminating hand in his lap. "I never really thought about it."

    

Duo, just a little baffled by Heero's response, leaned toward Heero again. His fingers toyed with the end of his braid. "Well, neither have I. Oh well, it doesn't really matter. It was just a thought." He was silent for a moment, regrouping and think of another reason to sit on Heero's desk. "How do you think I'd look with...short hair?"

    

Heero was greatly alarmed by Duo's question. He liked Duo's hair, perhaps a little too much but he liked the braid nonetheless. He frantically searched for an excuse for why Duo shouldn't cut that enchanting chestnut hair that traveled down that equally enchanting back. "I think you'd look like crap." That was a lie. Heero knew that Duo Maxwell could never ever look like crap. It just wasn't possible. Duo Maxwell would always look...well, enchanting.

    

Trapped in a corner. "Uhh, yeah."

    

Duo leaned in even closer, lowering his voice slightly. "Why would I look like crap?"

    

Backing up into that corner. "I hear girls like long hair."

    

"Is that so?"

    

Heero was feeling a little disarmed by Duo's close proximity to him. "Hn."

    

Duo sighed and sat back again. Heero didn't have a clue, did he? "Why would I care about what some girl thinks of my hair?"

    

If Heero hadn't of spent years perfecting his emotionless mask his eyes would have widened right then. His heart definitely had a definite thump to it. Was Duo...Nah. "Ummmm..."

    

Was that uncertainty Duo heard in Heero Yuy's voice? No. Heero Yuy was never uncertain. He'd have to call the local news stations and tell them that the world had come to an end. "Heero? You in there?"

    

"Yes. I'm here."

    

Duo was off the desk and behind Heero in a second. He hunched over Heero until their heads were level and stared at his profile. "Are you going to answer my question?"

    

Panic filled Heero. Duo was far too close for comfort. And Duo's breath was directed towards his neck. His whole body sought to respond to just the feeling of Duo's breath. This left him squirming slightly to hide his lap from Duo's eyes. "You...you asked a question?"

    

Duo's hands rested themselves on Heero's shoulders and began kneading. "Yes, Heero. I asked a question."

    

Heero's eyes fluttered closed. "I...I..." His eyes shot open and he stood up abruptly, facing Duo accusingly. "What are you doing?"

    

Duo straightened. "Something you apparently liked." He motioned towards Heero's lap.

    

Heero impassively regarded Duo and his talented hands. "I don't know what you mean. I'm going to bed. Good night." He pulled his ever present tank top over his head and climbed in bed. He sent a deathly glare in Duo's direction and pulled the blankets up over his head.

    

Duo wasn't shaken by Heero's performance, he was always threatening an early death. It was something he'd said. He'd said...good night. Heero never said good night. Even if it was a good night he never said it. In fact, good anything never passed Heero's lips. He'd clearly disturbed Heero with his minstrations. Or perhaps he'd hit a little too close to home than Heero would have liked. Duo had chipped away at the rock called Heero Yuy and had seen him weak. That is, if an _erection_ could be considered weak. With Heero though, any emotion would be considered weak in Heero's mind.

-----

    

By the time Duo awoke the next morning Heero was showering...and humming. The running water, combined with the uncharacteristic humming, had been the factor that had pulled him out of a blissful slumber and right into a blissful fantasy of Heero naked under the shower water. "Oooooh, Maxwell, get your mind out of the gutter." Nothing he could say to himself would pull him out of this fantasy and he got right up to the part where the lather came into play. Suddenly a moan reached his ears and Duo was floored. That moan had come from the shower. There weren't many activities one could do in the shower that drew a moan. Duo had a pretty good idea what Heero was doing in the shower. Apparently Duo's lather fantasy had somehow jumped into Heero's brain. Duo just wished he could witness this. He prayed and he prayed and he...heard his name called out? Duo promptly fell out of his bed and met the floor with a resounding thud.

    

Heero called Duo's name again, a tone of impatience this time. Duo gathered his limbs and trudged into the bathroom where an attractive silhouette greeted him. Duo cleared his throat and began stuttering. "Y-yes, Heero?"

    

"Could you get me the soap?" Heero laughed silently to himself. Payback certainly was a bitch.

    

"Wh-where is the soap?" Right on the other side of that flimsy shower curtain was the man of Duo's dreams. And Heero was naked. Unclothed. Nude. He believed he was going to have a coronary right there, in the bathroom.

    

"I bought some the other day at the store. There should be a grocery bag beside my bed. You can do that, can't you, Duo?"

    

Severe shivers found their way up Duo's spine. Of all things, Heero had to say his name. "Of...of course I can, Heero."

    

This was too rich. Duo was officially putty in Heero's hands. "Can you do it now? There's only so much hot water, you know."

    

"Yes, Heero." Duo tore his eyes away from Heero and commenced leaving the room. Was Heero laughing at him? He found the bag beside Heero's bed and dug around in it for the soap. There. He had the soap. Now he could go back in the bathroom and stare at Heero's silhouette a little more. He'd much rather see Heero without the shower curtain hiding everything but he'd have to take what was given to him. Heero was humming softly to himself when Duo went back into the bathroom. "I, uh, have your soap."

    

Heero stuck his head out of the shower, cleverly covering himself with the curtain. "Thank you, Duo. Could you hand it to me?" He held out a wet hand.

    

Thank you? "Oh, yes." Duo handed Heero the box containing the soap. "You're, uh, welcome."

    

Heero smiled slyly. His plan was working well on Duo. He pulled the shower curtain back a little, revealing a little more of himself than Duo had ever seen. He used both hands and seductively opened the soap. He knew what he was doing to Duo. He handed the cardboard box back to Duo, keeping the soap to himself. "Could you throw this away for me?"

    

Duo nodded and complied. His eyes once again went to the open shower curtain.

    

"Duo. You look a little excited." Heero's gaze fell on the opening of Duo's boxers. Mission complete. He snapped the shower curtain closed and left the heavily breathing Duo to solve his little _problem_.

    

Duo realized exactly what Heero had been trying to do. But from what he'd seen, Heero had managed to do the same thing to himself. Small victory for Duo. Sort of. He slowly backed out the bathroom, flushing the toilet on the way.

    

Heero yelped as unbearably hot water rained down on him. "I'm going to kill you, Duo!"

-----

    

Heero sat in front of his computer, working on the last night's report. A distinct clicking filled the room. Duo walked into the room and Heero's typing gradually slowed. Duo's hair was down and made a curtain around him. This just wasn't fair. Duo couldn't just walk around like that, doing God knows what to Heero's libido. It just wasn't right.

    

Duo calmly walked by Heero swaying his hips ever so slightly. Heero was going to learn that you didn't tempt someone from a shower and not follow through. Yes, he was going to learn and learn it very well indeed.

    

Heero relaxed when Duo was safely out of the room and behind the kitchen door. The clicking sound once again filled the room and Heero was at peace. He had a feeling that this had something to do with the shower incident. The very successful shower incident. He smiled to himself. That had been fun. The door to the kitchen opened once again and Duo emerged.

    

Duo hid a cherry flavored popsicle behind his back and smiled innocently at Heero. Heero looked greatly alarmed and the typing once again slowed dramatically. He knew that Heero was watching his advances in the computer monitor. Duo hopped up on Heero's desk and smiled innocently again.

    

Heero knew Duo had something up his sleeve. He was strangely intrigued by Duo and whatever was up that sleeve though. He focused on typing a little faster until Duo procured that popsicle of his from behind his back. Heero's eyes widened.

    

Duo laughed inwardly. This was going to be too fun.

    

Heero's eyes narrowed just as quickly as they had widened. So, Duo wanted to play rough. He'd show the braided baka. Heero turned in his chair and faced Duo.

    

Duo feared for his life. He didn't like that look in Heero's eyes one bit.

    

Heero tensed, waiting for the right moment to spring on Duo. Duo started to edge off Heero's desk. Heero smiled evilly and tackled Duo, bringing them both to a compromising position on the floor. A comprimising position that they both liked very much.

-**fin**-


End file.
